The objective of this project is to detect possible differences in carbohydrate and nucleic acid metabolism between fibroblast cell cultures derived from patients with cystic fibrosis (CF) and those from control subjects. In the long term, we hope to elucidate the underlying biochemical defect of the disease. Goals and Objectives of This Research: 1) To investigate the nature of the metachromasia reported in CF fibroblasts. 2) To compare plasma membranes and cell-surface glycoproteins from normal and CF fibroblasts. 3) To test a number of possible precursor compounds for use in labeling complex carbohydrates in normal and CF fibroblasts. 4) To investigate methionine metabolism in relation to RNA methylation in CF tissues.